starwarsfandomcom_da-20200215-history
Obi-Wan Kenobi
| født = 57 BBY (22 BrS), Stewjon | død = 0 BBY (35:3), DS-1 Orbital Battle Station[[Star Wars: Episode IV A New Hope|''Star Wars'' Episode IV: A New Hope]] | art = Menneske | køn = Mand | højde = 1,82 meter | hår = Brunt, senere hvidt | øjen = Blågrå | kyber = | era = | tilknytning = Jedi Ordenen | mestere = Yoda Qui-Gon Jinn | lærlinge = Anakin Skywalker Ferus Olin Luke Skywalker }} Obi-Wan Kenobi, også kendt under dæknavnet Ben Kenobi, var en mandlig Jedi mester af den menneskelige race. Han var Padawan under Qui-Gon Jinn. For at holde det løfte, han gav sin mester på hans dødsleje, tog han sin egen Padawan: Anakin Skywalker. Han optrænede drengen, indtil han blev Jedi-ridder. Herefter kunne Obi-Wan koncentrere sig fuldt ud om konflikten, som prægede Galaksen på daværende tidspunkt: Klonkrigene. Denne krig kom dog til en brat ende, da Kenobis tidligere Padawan vendte sig fra Jedi Ordenen og i stedet blev til en Sith-fyrste under Darth Sidious. Sidious havde fået kontrol over Republikkens hær, og det var derfor let for ham at udrydde næsten alle Jedier. Det lykkedes dog for Obi-Wan at overleve angrebet fra de tropper, han engang havde stolet på og efterfølgende at finde frem til en anden overlevende Jedi, Mester Yoda. Sammen fandt de frem til sandheden om Anakin og hans nye navn: Darth Vader. Kenobi blev herefter udpeget til at gøre det af med Anakin. Men i sidste ende kunne han ikke få sig selv til at dræbe manden, som han havde anset som sin bror. Bange for det nyoprettede Imperies magt, besluttede han og Yoda sig begge for et liv i eksil. Kenobi skulle bo på ørkenplaneten Tatooine, hvor han skulle vogte over Vaders nyfødte søn, Luke. Biografi Blokaden af Naboo .]] I år 32 BBY blev Obi-Wan og Qui-Gon sat til at standse handelsblokaden af planeten Naboo, som blev foretaget af Handelsføderationen. De fejlede opgaven og havde derfor intet andet valg end at tage med Handelsføderationens skib ned til overfladen af Naboo, hvor en invasion var påbegyndt. De to Jedier fandt frem til Dronning Amidala, som de befriede og tog med ombord på et skib. Men skibet blev beskadiget på vej ud ad blokaden, og de blev tvunget til at nødlande på planeten Tatooine, hvor de søgte efter dele til at reparere deres skib med. Disse dele fandt de hos skrothandleren Watto, hvor de ligeledes mødte den unge Anakin Skywalker. Ved at vinde podracer-løbet Boonta Eve Classic sikrede den unge Anakin både, at Jedierne kunne få de dele, de behøvede (fordi Qui-Gon havde væddet med Anakins ejer Watto), og sin egen frihed. Efter et kort visit på planeten Coruscant vendte de alle tilbage til Naboo. Som led i en dristig plan skulle blandt andet dronningen, de to Jedier og Anakin tvinge sig adgang til paladset, hvor Handelsføderationens leder, vicekonge Nute Gunray, befandt sig. De blev dog standset af Sith-fyrsten Darth Maul, som de to Jedier påbegyndte en duel med. Efter længere tids kamp blev Obi-Wan adskilt fra sin mester, der kort efter blev ramt hårdt af Maul. Da en rystet Obi-Wan kunne komme frem til Maul, blev han afvæbnet af Sith-fyrsten og kom til at hænge ud over en bundløs skakt. Men Maul havde glemt at skille sig af med Qui-Gons lyssværd, som endnu lå ved siden af den dødeligt sårede Jedi. Obi-Wan bevarede roen og brugte Kraften til at springe op fra skakten og gribe lyssværdet. Helt overrumplet nåede Maul end ikke at forsvare sig selv og blev dræbt af et nådesløst hug, der delte Mauls zabrakiske krop i to. Obi-Wan skyndte sig hen til sin mester, men da var det allerede for sent. Inden Qui-Gon døde, nåede han dog at få Obi-Wan til at love, at han ville oplære Anakin som sin Padawan. Notes and references Kategori:Jedi Ordenen Kategori:Personer Kategori:Jedi Mestere